


Out of Sight, Out of Mind (paused)

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Monsters, Psychological Horror, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hey guys ! :< I apologize for abandoning this work but i have no plans to finish it anytime soon. Sorry !!You've only just arrived at the Devildom before starting to realize the reality of your situation. Monster!AU
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. DNA Evaluation Journal by Solomon

June 30th, ----

London, England

Demon DNA Evaluation Journal

I have summoned Asmodeus to help me with a pet project. After my recent trip to the Devildom's cataclysmal catacombs, I had taken a few samples of some original remains from The Great Celestial War. Upon analysis, I've received inconclusive results. Asmodeus declares it's due to the sample being so heavily deteriorated but I digress. I asked him for a skin sample, then forced one from him using the pact. The most bizarre results I've ever come up with detailed analysis. Genetic coding containing many different species including fish, reptilia, and even insects had merged within the skin data. I transferred both samples through the elemental simulation chambers. The Celestial War sample had merged cleanly within aquatic, freezing, and boiling temperatures, being almost impossible to spot the difference between the true element, and the DNA. Asmodeus', had however behaved irrationally, absorbing the elements to the best of its ability, and growing in size and shape with the most bizarre texturing. Asmodeus looked absolutely nerved, quickly stating he had somewhere he needed to be on Lucifer's call, and left. These are my reports on my analysis.

The demons, based in the Devildom, are not affiliated with any type of human DNA in the slightest. In fact, they've the ability to warp their physical stature to any in which they desire, with the help of any elemental structure they seem fit to use. The unstable genetic-ism of the DNA strands cause the forms to be always evolving, changing form, and adapting to their surroundings. The demons' mental and emotional state and underlying and current health condition also have an important role in how the DNA adapt.

In my spare time, I've been developing a serum to interact with the most recent DNA sample. Upon injection and placement in the elemental chambers, it seems to have merged as well as the Great Celestial War samples. It lasted an entire week, before blowing itself out of proportion again. The serum can only be injected in small portions, as too much will break down and kill the entire sample.

My next visit to the Devildom will include my research, and will be shown to Satan and Barbatos for evaluation.

Solomon


	2. The First Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first incident of a transformation has been seen. The cause, however, is unknown.

You couldn't sleep, no matter how many times you tossed and turned. You thought you heard a faint wailing coming from downstairs, but Lucifer's previous words forbade you from leaving your room. _"The house knows when it's sleeping hours."_ He'd said during breakfast that morning. _"Should you leave your room, you will be greeted by many...well I'll just say_ surprises _. I wouldn't go out if I were a human such as yourself."_

You sighed, grabbing your D.D.D. from your nightstand and dialing Mammon's number. It rang for a few moments but no one answered. Giving up, you were going to wrap yourself in your blankets once more when you heard a repetitive thumping noise from the hallway. A few faint whines echoed, before a disgusting retching was heard. Your skin crawled and you clenched your toes as a faint pungent smell wafted through your room. A loud splattering made you jump, before something thumped against your door awkwardly. The burning scent of wood hit your nostrils, and you hurriedly dialed Mammon's number again, trembling under your covers.

"W-wha-? Human? Whadda' ya want, I'm sleepin'..." Mammon's voice answered drowsily and it took all of your being to hold down the panic in your voice. "Mammon, _please_ come to my room. T-there's something here." You whispered urgently, as you heard a soft squelching in your doorway. A loud grunt made you jump, and you heard claws scrape at the wood.

"Alright, alright _fine._ " You heard a door open and shut. "What the- what is **that**!?" The call ended as you heard Mammon's voice from the hall way. 

Jumping up from your bed, you dashed to the light switch, and slowly opened your door. You recoiled immediately and your stomach churned at the sight.

At your door sat a creature with a mop of dark amber hair. Two insect-like mandibles had grown from it's head, and it maintained its weight on two well-muscled arms. The end of its abdomen, however, is what scared you the most. On the floor lay a larvae like tail with a mouth full of small, sharp teeth. All over it's body was covered in a slimy wet mucus, and numerous thick spines twitched and flexed around its figure. 

It was currently feeding on a recently digested looking corpse. It glistened brightly and the stench was unbearable. 

The movement of the door seemed to spook the creature, as it whipped around suddenly, emitting a low shrieking growl. The larvae attached to it squealed in protest as it was dragged through the sloppy mess of it's meal.

"Human! Don't move!" You were too frozen with fear to even hear his words as you gazed at the monster. You saw a pair of gleaming eyes underneath the mop of hair on it's head, and they seemed startlingly familiar...

_Thud!_

You jumped as Mammon had ran forward, kicking the creature as hard as he possibly could, and watched it hit the wall with such impact that it's fluids exploded onto the wall. It let out a terrifying wail before falling with a _splat_ onto the floor. The larvae let out a sad cry before laying still. The monster did not move.

You wanted to run to Mammon but the disgusting remains the larvae had been feeding on still remained in your doorway. You grimaced as Mammon appeared in the hall, away from the mess. 

"Ugh, that's gross...Lemmie' get some towels..." You swallowed and nodded.

"What is going _on_ here? You guys are all so- **EW!!!** " You jumped at Asmodeus' cry of disgust, assuming that he had set eyes on the monster, crumpled in fluids at the end of the hallway. 

"Don't touch him." Satan's voice cut through the air and you furrowed your brows. _Him?_ Fast approaching footsteps met your ears as Mammon threw down a small hill of towels in your doorway. Ignoring the strange shapes you felt underneath the towel, you ran straight into Mammon's arms. He blushed but didn't try to fight it, seeing how seriously upset and shaken you were. "H-hey calm down! You're lucky I saved you or you coulda' been part of that gross shit on the floor..." He murmured and you dug your nails into his back. "O-ow! Hey! I'm just bein' honest!"

Leviathan had stuck his head out of his room, glaring at everyone evolved in the commotion. "I'm busy here! Why are you guys all- wait, what the hell?" He stopped as he trailed his eyes towards the monster, unconscious on the floor. "Woah, that's cool! What is it?" He opened his door completely, making a beeline for the creature.

" **Don't touch him."** Satan bellowed and Levi stopped in his tracks, his eyes dimming with confusion. Satan slowly made his way over to the monster, kneeling down to the awkwardly slumped form. 

"It's Beel." He said quietly, slowly curling his fingers into a tight fist. Asmodeus put his hands on his hips and narrowed his brows. "If this is some sort of joke, it really isn't funny..." Mammon growled in agreement, eyeing the strange mucus that trailed across the floor with utmost distaste. "Satan if ya' know somethin' spit it out...This is creepin' me out..."

Satan rose, heaving a deep sigh, his brows furrowed in concentration. If we can get him to my room and up the stairs towards my study I'll be able to tell you more, but..." The brothers groaned inwardly before he could finish. The creature, or rather _Beelzebub_ was around five and a half feet tall, but the girth of the muscle and flesh made him seem massive. It really would be quite a chore to carry him up a flight of stairs.

"But we aren't allowed to touch him." Satan concluded his statement, and Levi huffed impatiently. "Why? I'm used to a little slime. Henry always leaves a film of the stuff on the glass, and I gotta climb in and clean it sometimes." Asmo made a gagging sound and screwed up his face. "Well _I'm_ not touching him. As much as how sweet he is, I'm _not_ getting my fingers anywhere near his body snot."

Satan crossed his arms and glared at everyone bickering. "You're not allowed to touch him due to the risk of you becoming...well, _infected_ is a strong term but-"

A soft hissing made everyone freeze. Beel's monstrous form had started to distort and steam, the mucusy skin peeling away to reveal his true peach tones. You buried your face into Mammon's chest, unable to watch the sight. Mammon stood with a gaping jaw, rooted to the spot.

The larvae that formerly was a pearly white color, had shrunk into an unappealing brown husk. The dead skin continued to shrivel away and stick to the floor as Beel, in his former demon glory, sat in the middle of it all, stark naked.

His violet eyes were clouded with confusion as he rubbed his eyes. "W-wuh...What happened...? Where are my clothes?" He'd quickly covered what he could with his hands, a blush reaching his ear tips, and the dumbfounded stares of his brothers made him even more uncomfortable.

You peeked from Mammon's chest for a glance, only to have your face flush with regret. You did miss Beelzebub in his usual state, but you were unprepared for the undressed version. Satan clapped his hands together. "I have a lot to report to Solomon..." He said, but before he could march off to his room, a sultry voice sounded from behind them all, making their skin crawl.

"You all have a lot of explaining to do." Lucifer's words pierced the air on a definitive note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys !! i hope you're interested in a story like this (bc i sure am fufufu)  
> i've created concept art of the boys as monsters that I will be linking soon enough! i always read comments, and even if i can't always reply, i always take your responses to heart !!


	3. The Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Beel's case, while Lucifer worries about someone else's.

Beel shifted uncomfortably as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed in Satan's lab. It was upstairs, away from his precious books, where Satan studied a millennium of different projects. Aside from the bed Beel was being held hostage on, the room contained a desk of two monitors, each with their respective mouse and keyboard, a table full of open faced notebooks filled with written notes, and an entire wall dedicated to experimentation. Glass jars held an abundance of different plant and insect life, as well as a live terrarium. 

"I'm going to have to keep you here until tomorrow night, Beel." Satan had said, as he led Beel and Lucifer up the stairs. Lucifer had insisted on knowing exactly what Satan was doing. Satan retaliated, wondering why he didn't trust him, but settled as you told him he was only worried about Beel's condition. Lucifer didn't allow you to tag along, insisting that you finish your tasks first. "Sit there. And take off your shirt and pants. I'm going to monitor you while you sleep." Beel sighed, his stomach growling as he proceeded to remove his clothing. Lucifer crossed his arms. "When will he able to eat?" He spoke gently, as he didn't want to irritate the feisty fourth born. 

"Soon enough." Satan grunted, disappearing into a closet next to the desk of monitors. Beel sat on the bed after removing his clothes and looked warily at Lucifer. "You don't think what happened to me could happen to Belphie, do you? It wouldn't be safe for him if he was in the human world like that..." Lucifer hitched his breath, drawing a closed fist over his mouth. "I'm sure he's alright. Are you sure you don't remember anything else before you turned?" Beel shook his head, looking down towards the floor and curling his hands into fists. "No...I just went to the fridge looking for food and the next thing I know, everything was bigger than me..." 

Satan emerged from the closet, carrying at least a dozen of electrode connected wires. They glowed with a blue luminescence as he easily untangled a few. "I'll be giving you a shot of nutrients to make sure you won't be hungry." Beel groaned at the lack of food worth mentioning and gazed back over to Lucifer. "Is it okay if you can go get...y'know? I wanna apologize for scaring them..." Lucifer nodded, resting his gaze on Satan, who was ignoring him while sorting the electrodes on the floor. "Yes. I will send them up here, but I have business to attend to afterwards. Please feel better." His tone was firm but Beel appreciated his words.

You yawned as you shuffled sleepily into Satan's room. You were asleep when Lucifer had woken you up to tell you about Beel. He also mentioned not to go wandering around after hours, and you thought you heard a fiercer note in his voice at that point. But you shrugged it off, thinking he was only feeling protective because of recent events.

"Satan?" You called up the stairs, rubbing your arms from the slight chill that nipped your skin. You thought a t-shirt and sweatpants would've sufficed, but Satan's room differed from your own. "Yes, come up." He called, and you made your way up the spiral staircase, being careful not to slip.

You pursed your lips as your eyes landed on Beel, his skin glistening with a type of lubricant, and many electrodes attached to his figure. He smiled sadly as he saw you enter the room. Satan was busying himself with a computer, and all you could see were many lines zig-zagging across the screen, small soft beeps emitting from the monitor.

"How are you feeling?" You asked as you made your way over to Beel. He sighed as he noticed you kept a bit of your distance away from him. "I wish I could go back to my room. And I wish I could eat." He sighed again as his stomach growled in protest. "But, I only asked you to come here because I wanted to apologize." He took a moment to breathe, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration as he collected his thoughts. "I don't know what's happened to me, but the last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you. When I was that thing you saw, everything was so hazy...I felt like I was in a dream."

Satan rose to his feet, dusting off his hands on his pants before walking to the doorway. "I'll be right back, I have to go fetch some molding liquid from downstairs. _Don't touch anything_." He said icily before heading down the stairs. Beel lowered his voice as he continued, fidgeting with one of the electrodes on the back of his hand.

"When I was that thing, I felt like...someone was constantly crying, in my head. Like someone was there, but no matter how much I looked I couldn't find them. I looked at myself, when I was still in the kitchen and...I had this _worm_ attached to me. It wouldn't stop whining and I felt so bad because it had no choice but to be with me." His eyes were full of anxiety, and you sat next to him on the bed as he told his story.

"In the freezer I found a frozen fire ferret so I ended up eating that. At first I tried to feed it to the worm but it didn't touch it. I was going back upstairs to find Lucifer to help me, but my stomach hurt so bad...It was like hot water boiling inside me and I had to throw it up in front of your door." He bit his lip, and you reached over to pet his hand comfortingly. You knew he didn't do any of this on purpose, and you weren't angry at nor scared of him. "When the worm started eating all the chunks on the floor, my mind was clearer than it had been all night. I felt awake. I saw Mammon come out of his room and I wanted him to take me to Lucifer, but then you opened your door. It was like my brain caught fire and I..." He swallowed and looked towards the floor. You gazed at him wide eyed, waiting for him to continue. "When Mammon kicked me I felt like my body was blown apart." He continued on, not finishing his prior sentence. "I remember falling asleep and waking up with no clothes on."

He turned his gaze on you, his eyes partial with fear and hope. "Please believe in me..." He murmured and you nodded, still turning the information over in your head. He sighed and looked at the ceiling, ignoring another thunderous stomach rumble. "I hope whatever Satan does helps with the nightmares I've been having..."

\- - -

You walked sleepily out of Satan's room and back towards your own. After watching Satan stabilize Beel's hunger and ready his computer to begin the sleep scan, you were dead on your feet. But the open door at the end of the hallway caught your eye. You knew it led to the attic, as you questioned it with Lucifer when you first arrived. But he had strictly told you not to go in there. It was normally locked, as you of course tried to open it previously, but now your curiosity egged you on. Ever so quietly, you walked through the doorway, and stopped abruptly at the bottom of the stairs.

"Belphegor. For the last time, _please_ tell me honestly. Have you had any weird changes to your body lately?"

You recognized Lucifer's voice, an irritated edge to his words. You swallowed and listened on.

"Why would you care? Even if I were, you couldn't do anything about it. If you wanna know so badly, let me out and I'll show you."

You heard the angry sigh of Lucifer and a few footsteps.

"Beel could be in trouble. Your lack of understanding and cooperation in the matter isn't helping him any either. You should be thinking about your brother more than yourself right now."

You let out a breath you'd been holding in, and quietly left the staircase, unable to listen to any more words.

Something was going on that you didn't understand. And you didn't know if you were ready to find out what was really going on.


End file.
